RP:Battle for Kuier
This an RP article. Rules Please sign in below to be a part of this RP and also fill in your role. 1. Do not spam. 2.No cursing, only if censored. 3. Remain realistic, no flying cars it is WW2 time period. 4. Have fun! Players American/Soviet User:Example Charaters: John Smith Status:LOL Unit: 4th Lol divison Rank:Captian of the LOl Location:LOLOL Spyzombie45 Charatcers: George Nolander Status:Alive Unit: 394th Infantry Division Rank: Captain Rollersox Characters: Kevin Calvert Status: Alive Unit: 405th Infantry Division Rank: Corporal Dan Characters: Dan Status: Alive & Wounded Unit: 406th Infantry Division Rank: Private II Wehrmacht Gruntijackal Character: SS Soldier Richtofer (not Richtofen) Status:Alive Unit:400th SS Infantry Division Rank:SS Soldier Rank Summary It is 1944, and the 394th and 405th Infantry Divisons are closing in on the Nazis stronghold of Kuier. Thier objective is to take the town at all costs and descover what the Wehrmacht are so desperate to protect there. Factions Americans 394th Infantry Divison Leader: Major Joe "Marching" Bazo Location: 30 miles away from the town of Kuier 8000 Men 200 Tanks 150 Jeeps 405th Infantry Divison Leader: Colonel Ashston Hypno Location: 29 miles from the town of Kuier 10000 Men 500 Tanks 300 Jeeps Germans .400th Infantry Divison Leader:Unknown 15000 SS troops 34th Panzer Divison Leader:Unknown 600 Panzers 200 other light tanks Introduction Allied August 3, 1944 Pvt. John Kats 394th Infantry Divison As I look around, it is quiet. My squad has been moving closer, and closer towards the town of Kuier. We expect for the Germans ro surrender, but.... we havent gotten word back from our messagener, Gods knows what happened to him. I just hope this will be over soon. Wehrmacht August 5th, 1944 SS Richtofer 400th SS Division The Allied forces prepare to attack the peacful town of Kuier. They had sent a messenger to tell us to surrender. Instead we captured him and he is now located in a small bunker. Apparantly he is a Captain in the American ranking system and holds valuable information about the invasion of Kuier. The Fuhrer must remain calm, Kuier holds a mighty piece of Nazi material here. We are here, Jews are being sent in via train to work in our secret mine. The Mine is almost complete. The Die Glocke must be contained at all costs. A soldier approached me, "Richtofer, the allied forces are using artillery on the city of Kuier, civilians are dying." "You should talk to the Commander, I believe he is in South Bunker C. Go, the Fuhrer must be pleased!" I said. I sit in the Panzer tank as it travels down the dark, seemingly empty cave. The Wunderwaffe program must go as planned. A V-2 missile is launching into London soon, and it is the SS' job to protect Kuier while the Die Glocke teleporters are under construction and the Wunderwaffe program continues. The Americans have no idea of the Wehrmacht's all powerful plan to end this war once and for all! 1 Allied August 6th, 1944 Cpl. Kevin Calvert 405th Infantry Division Groaning, Corporal Kevin Calvert pushed his way through a whole area of brambles and sharp flowers. And he saw it. The dozens of German guards patrolling the area had Kar98k bolt-action rifles and MP18 submachine guns. With some nervousness, Kevin took his M1 Thompson submachine gun from the sling on his back. The Germans were already ready. Kevin turned around to look-- Then he saw the captain of the 394th Infantry being dragged out and a German officer holding a gun to his head, shouting inaudible German. Calvert readied his Thompson, making sure the twenty-round box magazine was firmly in, and then put the officer in his iron sights. Then he held himself back. If he shot the officer, then the captain would be shot. For sure. Cursing that it was so complicated, he kept the gun in his hands and pushed his way behind the large gate of German patrollers and switched the Thompson to the automatic M2 carbine, a new version not to be released to the army until early 1945. The carbine was more accurate and had a steady rate of fire, the perfect weapon for a mission such as this type. With that, Calvert inhaled, kept his breath, then fired. A single .30 Carbine round punched a small hole through the German's back, sending him tumbling, just as the .30 continued toward the guard in front. The round sent the man stumbling backward, spitting and cursing in German. Calvert opened fire, threw away the magazine after emptied, and watched as Kuier erupted into chaos, and the captain stood up unsteadily. Looking around, Calvert knew this was his only chance. He grabbed out a Fairbairn-Sykes commando dagger that his former colonel had given him before he had died, and sprinted toward the tied officer.